User blog:Ciaran Shade/A Family Affair: Reversed Killer and Victim
I recently found the "Reverse Killer and Victim Game" on the fun and games portion of the forum. Sadly, it's been closed, and I'd rather not bother anyone to reopen it. So, I thought I'd type up my own version of a reversed case. Warning: Probably going to be a tl;dr post for some people. --------------- Case: A Family Affair Horatio Rochester is the victim and Leopold Rochester is the killer. ---------------- Madeline: '"Leopold Rochester, you're-" '''Leopold: '"Under arrest for the murder of my brother, Horatio?" 'Madeline: '"Why, um, yes, how did you-" 'Madeline: '"Nevermind that! Don't even think of trying to worm out from under the eyes of ! We have evidence clearly tying you to the killer of your brother, and evidence does not lie! I must say, for a man of a family of such high-class, you were awfully sloppy. Such as-" 'Leopold: '"The specks of truffles left on Horatio's coat? The ones eaten at the family table by my niece, nephew, and my niece-in-law?" '''Madeline: "Well-" Leopold: '"Or perhaps you meant the fibers frayed from the speckled flower pattern of my lapel?" '''Madeline: '"Don't forget about shed skin on your manor ledge revealing your so-called innocent blue eyes Mr. Rochester! And let's not ignore your impressive fluency in French, a language known by not only your family members at your party- Viola* included- but also by one Minerva Highmore!" 'Leopold: '"Viola Pemberton? Minerva Highmore?! Blood and thunder, I never meant for them to get involved!" 'Madeline: '"Well Leopold, I'm afraid you have just confessed to going out and planning this little caper a bit too elaborately to claim innocence now. Why did you murder your brother Leopold? Your own flesh and blood, something you swore to protect after the death of your youngest son!* Was it because his petty jealousy finally went too far for you?" '''Leopold: " I hadn't even the slightest intention to kill Horatio when I met him today! Perish the thought! But alas, the strands of time had finally loosened our relationship to the point where I found myself in a situation where I had no choice." 'Leopold: '"You should be more than aware by now of my family's influence . Horatio had largely been a factor in gaining so much traction in the world of politics. But his methods to do so were rotten, the people he contacted even more so! When I found out about what he had done to secure our fortunes in the city, I demanded he meet me at once! And so I waited for him up on the ledge, none the wiser." Leopold: "Once he had arrived, I noticed a quality of him that was... off. Horatio confronted my up on the ledge, a letter opener-- of all items-- in his hand! And before I knew it, a wound right next to my heart was gushing blood like a flowing fountain and Horatio... Leopold: "Horatio had landed down on the streets, his cold, cold eyes burning straight into my soul! My own brother, rest his soul, dead at my own hands!" 'Leopold: '"After I called you, I realized how dangerous the family had become. I stumbled out the door, and didn't bother to even try to clean up after myself once you arrived. Implicating my family was far from a wise choice, but the sins of the Rochesters needed to be revealed in full!" 'Madeline: '"And then we found the truffle specks, leading me and to investigate Malcolm Rochester-- which led to his bank account payments to Eleanor Halstead being discovered!" 'Leopold: '"Yes, out of all my remaining family, my nephew was the man I most suspected. He was so close to Horatio when he was younger, more than his own father! But even my suspicions were nothing compared to the nightmare of what you revealed." 'Leopold: '" , I have no desire to recount the events of today any further. Please, do an old buffer a favor, and take me over to the station. I have more than enough time to reflect on my actions there." 'Madeline: '"I'm sorry to say it , but Leopold Rochester, you are under arrest." --------------- 'Judge Takaura: '"Leopold Rochester, the Father of Concordian Invention. Not once in my life, not on my little farm or as I was starting my career, did I ever believe you would stand before me. Especially not for a charge as severe as patricide!" 'Judge Takakura: '"The death of Horatio Rochester brings a new age to Concordia, one free from the reign of your family, but first the court must address what shall be done with you!" 'Leopold: '"My brother was a good man, once, and I regret his passing with deepest sorrow. I shan't have any wish once I leave this courtroom except for the hope that we may meet again in a few years' time- where I can finally apologise for my deeds." 'Judge Takakura: '"Yes, you defintely are sorry for the loss of Horatio. So much so, that the court has ordered your aquittal." 'Leopold: '"What?! But Horatio-- I-- he--" 'Judge Takakura: '"I'm sorry to say it Mr. Rochester, but there are hardly any people in Concordia who did not ''believe you were doing them a favor in offing your brother. Especially after his extended list of felonies was revealed to the public!" '''Madeline: '"Not to mention the bloody knife found just above the murder scene, one stained with your blood. Did you really think pleading guilty to murder, a charge you even proved was untrue in your confession, was going to get you convicted?" 'Leopold: '"Horatio may have fallen off the path of righteousness long ago, but he was still my brother! I grew up with him, played cricket with him, showed him prototypes of my greatest creations! Surely I deserve some sort of punishment for this?!" 'Judge Takakura: '"Mr. Rochester, unless you decide to go out and fufill the family legacy of staining Concordia with crimes like so many of your relatives did before you, the guilt of committing the manslaughter of your brother will be punishment enough. All rise!" --------------- *In the reversed universe, Sandra Hwang murdered Larry Rochester. *Since Rockley murdering his uncle made no sense in the context of the reversed case, I switched out the suspects to be: Bernadine Rochester, Minerva Highmore, Viola Pemberton, Malcolm Rochester, and Veronica Rochester. I may or may not make some more of these. Thinking about making an entire fanon season of them, although my photoshop skills are... less than desired. Category:Blog posts